Project Summary This Core will provide support to Projects 1, 2 and 3 by providing molecular tools to manipulate gene expression in the proposed studies, and by providing support for the cell-specific isolation of mRNA from target cell types, and for RT-PCR analysis of that RNA to assess changes in gene expression. Aim 1 will be to design, develop, and validate recombinant adeno-associated viral expression vectors (rAAVs) for distribution to Projects 1-3. These vectors will be used to express proteins under the control of tissue-specific promoters, either in vivo using stereotaxic injection, or in cultured iPSc-derived dopaminergic neurons. Aim 2 will be to design, develop and validate rAAVs to be used for delivery of shRNA gene knock down constructs for use in each of the Projects. Aim 3 will be to provide services involving cell-specific isolation of RNA from targeted cells using RiboTag-based isolation of mRNA, and to identify and quantify genes undergoing changes in expression/translation, by RT-PCR analysis of that mRNA. Core B team members are highly skilled in the development and use of these tools. Finally, this Core will support the Projects by developing novel molecular tools, should the need arise.